


Never Gonna Leave You

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Never Gonna Leave You

Derek Hale had always been the ‘bad boy’ of Beacon Hills. Maybe that was what pulled you to him or maybe it was the fact that he did have a caring, soft side. He may not show it that often but when he did it made your heart burst and your lips stretch into a sweet smile. Derek didn’t like showing his emotions but with you it was different, when he was with you he wanted to show you what he felt for you, even if it meant being embarrassingly cute sometimes. It took him a while to admit his feelings, afraid he would hurt you or put you in danger but after a long time you both admitted your feeling for the other and started to date. Your friend knew about your relationship, the pack knew and Derek’s family knew, nearly everyone knew, besides your parents. The didn’t like Derek, in fact, they didn’t like the whole Hale family, or what was left of it, and the very often voiced their opinion about him. That fact alone made you not want to tell them and putting the fact that they were also werewolf hunters into the equation made the end result even worse. They only hunted werewolves if they were a danger for Beacon Hills, the tolerated the ones that stayed away from danger and to them Derek Hale meant only one thing, danger. You were certain that they both would try to kill him without a blink of the eye if you told them about your relationship with the werewolf, which is why you didn’t plan on telling them any time soon. Derek somehow managed to convince you to tell them which is why you were now stood in front of them, your parents sitting on the couch in your living room.

“Mom, Dad…I-I need to tell you something…I have a boyfriend,” you decided to test the water, seeing how they’d take the news of their daughter dating someone.

“Sweetie, that’s great. When can we meet him?” you mom smiled at you.

“I don’t think you want to meet him, mom…” you looked at the ground, feeling your parents’ questioning eyes on you.

“It’s Derek Hale…Derek Hale is my boyfriend,” you mumbled, already preparing for your parents to freak out.

“No! I won’t allow it. (Y/N), you’re such a good girl, he’s scum, he’s bad news, he’s a werewolf, for god’s sake!” you dad threw his hands up, pacing around the living room while your mom just shook her head at you, a disappointing look on her face.

“You’ll break up with him. I will not allow my daughter to be ruined by someone rotten like him.”

“But, da-“ you tried to argue but were promptly interrupted.

“Don’t object, (Y/N),” your mom’s strict voice said, causing you to cast your eyes down at your feet.

“Go to your room. This conversation isn’t over, yet. Your mother and I are very disappointed in you,” you dad scolded you, his finger pointing upstairs to your room.

“Yes, sir…” You quickly walked up to your room, closing to door softly, not wanting to anger your parents even more. As soon as the door closed, tears gathered in your eyes, a sob making its way up your throat before you pressed your hands to your mouth. You didn’t wanna stay in this house any longer so you grabbed a duffle bag, threw some clothes and necessaries into it, grabbed your phone and quietly climbed out of your window onto the porch. You had done this several times before, knowing how to sneak out without alerting your parents. You quietly dropped your bad on the ground from the roof before jumping down, your body rolling over to absorb the fall. After you gathered your bag you made your way to Derek’s apartment, blindly knowing the way there by now.

By the time you arrived at Derek’s place, it was already dark outside, the sun slowly setting in the distance. Inside you were greeted by Peter opening the door, yelling for his nephew to come to the door before he noticed the state you were in. Watery, blood-shot eyes, red nose and quivering lips. The older Hale hated to admit it but he cared about you and seeing you like this didn’t leave him untouched.

“(Y/N, come in. What happened?” Peter put an arm around you, guiding you to the couch in the middle of the room.

“I-I told m-my parents a-about Derek and m-me”, you sniffed, tears forming in your eyes again as you thought about your parents’ reaction, “They want me t-to break u-up with him.”

Before Peter got the chance to respond you were startled by your boyfriend’s warm hand on your shoulder after he entered the room. After he sat down next to you on the couch, Derek put his arms around you, pulling you to his chest while rubbing soothing patterns on your skin.

“It’s gonna be okay. You can move in here if you want to or try to convince your parents that I won’t hurt you,” he said into your hair.

“They said you are a bad influence on me, Derek. How do you want to convince them? They hate werewolves even if they try to deny it and they know you and Peter are ones,” you pulled away slightly, looking between your boyfriend and his uncle.

“Well, you can always move here, (Y/N). You’re family,” Peter said with a small smile on his lips before he stood up to give you two some privacy.

“I love you, Derek. And I’ll never leave you, even if the whole world turns against us, you won’t get rid of me.”

“I love you, too. What if I don’t want to get rid of you, though?” he had a teasing tone in his voice as he asked the question.

“Well, lucky for both of us, I guess.” You snuggled closer to your boyfriend, his arms tightening around your form pulling you incredibly close to him, his face pressed into your hair. Maybe your parents would see what an amazing boyfriend he really was, how he treated you with nothing but love and respect. How he, Derek Hale, was the one for you.


End file.
